


Embracing the Shadows

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anatomically Correct Snake Bits, Knotting, Other, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Transformation, coiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A raunchy sequel to Hiding in the Shadows, you find yourself wanting to get closer and more intimate with your weirdly reluctant monster boyfriend. But when he spills the beans as to why, you're left wondering if you really should get closer.





	Embracing the Shadows

You were really starting to get used to the dark by now.

Normally, when you were awake, you’d have some kind of light to help you navigate at night. But nowadays you really didn’t need one. Maybe it was how much you’ve been hanging around in pitch-black rooms, maybe it’s a bit of your shadow serpent boyfriend rubbing off on you somehow.

But either way, you’re very much enjoying the time you’ve been spending with said shadow serpent boyfriend. Noctzal was a very interesting person to be around, and you’ve been dating for a few months now. It was hard to find ways to spend time with them other than shut away in your dark room, however. Because of how light burnt their skin, you really couldn’t take them out in public easily.

There have been a few times where you hung around together in a park, away from streetlights with only the moon shining overhead. You’d explore the park together, wandering the grassy fields with nothing to light your way but the moon and stars.

Yet, after all this time spent with Noctzal, something nagged at the back of your mind. Your serpentine boyfriend never seemed to go beyond small kisses and snuggling, and you just assumed that perhaps he was ace. Yet during one night together, snuggled up in your room with a dim nightlight to help see, he seemed to linger after a kiss. Something was on his mind.

“Hey, Noctzal, are you okay? You seem just a little off.” You whisper, stroking along his strange jaws. A gentle purr escaped their throat, and they seemed to hesitate a little in speaking.

“I... I’m worried, a bit, um... I don’t know, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Noctzal seemed to be avoiding the question, and you held their head up in both your hands, gazing up into those soft white eyes of theirs.

“Sweetie, that’s just gonna make me worry more. Seriously, what’s up?” You ask, more sternly this time.

A deep sigh causes a puff of their shadowy smoke to billow from between their jaws. “I’m worried about getting more intimate with you... We’re not exactly... compatible without something going wrong.” His paws falter from your sides and his snout turns away from you.

“Noctzal what do you mean by that? How could something go wrong if we went further with each other? It’s not like you’re gonna eat me during sex... right?” Your question immediately gets the serpent defensive.

“N-no, no, not at all! It’s not that, trust me I could never hurt you, it’s...” They sighed again, taking one of your hands in one of their paws. “Lemme show you, stick your index finger out.”

You do as you’re told, confused. The smoky tip of Noctzal’s tail comes around and he dips your finger into the smoke. He let it sit there for a few moments, longer than you’d ever touched it before, before pulling his tail away. And suddenly there your finger was, enveloped with smoke that didn’t seem to want to leave.

“...Okay, so what’s- uHM!?” Your index finger suddenly starts going numb, a cold numb that felt like your finger fell asleep. Minus the pins and needles at least, but as the smoke lingered it almost felt like the finger was going dissipate into the very same smoke around it. You tug your hand away, shaking the smoke off in a panic. The smoke dissipates from your digit, but in the darkness of your room you couldn’t tell what just happened. Spots of your finger still felt numb and cold, but it was fading slowly.

“Noctzal what the hell was that?” Your voice causes them to flinch, a little louder than they’re used to. Seeing them flinch, though, brought you down from your panicked state. “Sorry, sorry, that just... seriously, what happened, though? It felt like your smoke was gonna make my finger disappear.”

“That’s...” Noctzal sighs softly, still keeping their paws off from you. “That’s what I was talking about. Any part of me other than my hide will cause that to happen. And prolonged exposure causes this effect to be... rather permanent. You’d likely end up looking much like me.” Their head was turned away from you. “If... if that’s a dealbreaker than I understand. I just... felt like you should know.”

“Noctzal... I love you too much to let something like that break us apart.” You smile up at them, pulling them into a kiss. They seemed surprised, their face warming in blush as you pull your lips away. “So more like you... tell me about that. Would I end up being hurt by light and being able to meld into shadows like you?”

He was definitely taken aback by your openness and enthusiasm. All these questions that sounded more like curiosities than fears. “I... yes, actually. Eventually the numbness and smoke would turn your body into the same shadowy substance mine is made of. But your overall shape won’t change, you’re not gonna turn into a snake like me, you’ll stay bipedal... at first.”

“At... first?” You ask quietly.

He nods in return, his paws reaching up to caress your thighs. “You’d stay humanoid at first but, over time, if we keep doing this, you’ll become more and more... inhuman. Now, um... It’s not permanent until that happens, at the very least. As long as it doesn’t progress to where your legs turn to a tail you should be able to revert back in time.”

“And what if I wanted to go that far? Would you let me?”

Noctzal doesn’t even know how to respond to that. Their paws freeze on your waist and don’t move an inch. “I... Y-you’d... want to do that?” They seem positively baffled by your willingness to throw away your humanity for them.

“Well it’s, more of a hypothetical, really. I mean...” You trace a hand along one of his arms, glancing away as your mind runs in circles around this concept. “It’s a big decision, and it would drastically change how I go about life and all, but...” You still manage a smile, gazing up at him. “Maybe we can try it a little? Nothing permanent, just, maybe a little taste of how it would feel and all?”

Again, Noctzal hesitates. But this time, it’s not out of fear or anxiety. It actually feels more out of embarrassment, as you can feel the heat rise in your boyfriend’s face. “I- I mean if you’d like to, I... oh gosh I’m so out of practice though.” He hides his face in his paws, only for you to lift a paw away and kiss it.

“It’s okay, sweetie, we can take it slow. Alright?” You stroke his large paw gently, your eyes never leaving the soft white globes that were his. 

“Y-yeah, slow. Should we, uh, start with... making out, then?” He was so cute when he got all nervous like this. 

“Yeah.” You smile at him and lean in, your lips brushing against his strange jaws. His jaws part, just enough to let his tongues out. Two of em, you’ve seen them but never felt them. You feel his tongues graze gently against your lips, and you soon meet them with your own tongue. There was... numbness. That same cold numbness you felt on your finger spread across your lips and tongue.

But it didn’t feel bad, didn’t hurt at all. In fact it felt nice, it felt good. 

You reach up, stroking your hands along Noctzal’s strange snout as you two kiss. His jaws part further, and you let his tongues into your mouth. His saliva was sweet, with a warmth that betrayed the cooling numbness he spread around your mouth as the pair of tongues explored. They swirled around your own, coiling and dancing around your tongue while you let out soft, gentle moans in response.

It doesn’t take long for your serpentine boyfriend to start purring, especially when you start trailing your hands through his tendrily mane. The tendrils coil around your hands and wrists as they pass, and each little brush and rub cause his breath to come out as little puffs of smoke. It’s when you accidentally tug on one that Noctzal lets out a rather adorable moan.

The kiss breaks with both of you lingering on it, your eyes gazing up into his. “So- pfft hahaha, ffuck me ith hard to thpeak with a numb thongue.” You get into a giggling fit when you try and talk, everything coming out sloppy and lisped. With your tongue rather numb, it was hard to feel where it was in your mouth.

So you resign to not speaking, at least not much. You kiss down along Noctzal’s jaws and down to his mane, feeling him tense up lightly as your lips graze his tendrils. Then you get an idea. You bring a tendril to your lips and slip it inside, suckling gently.

The sensation was obviously a good one, as your boyfriend’s whole body trembled in response. You hum in delight, suckling and licking at the tendril while more start to stroke and feel around your face and neck. It felt odd, but nice. And strangely enough, despite your mouth being numbed, you could feel and taste Noctzal’s tendril just fine in your mouth. It almost tasted like what rain smells like, a gentle, comforting taste.

As you keep teasing the shadowy serpent, you can feel his body get warmer beneath yours. You occasionally swap tendrils to suckle on, and soon you have him moaning quietly and purring with each little suckle. “Aah... Y-you’re good at this, oh gosh...” He was practically whining.

After a bit, though, you slip away from his mane and give him a gentle kiss. “So, babe, you wanna go further?” You ask, stroking a hand along his chest. The feeling in your mouth seemed to return, and talking felt just fine.

He responds with a nod, and you can feel him take a paw off of your side and grab the end of his tail. He brings it close to you, and you can just barely make out a puffy folds near the end about a foot away from the smoky tip. “Oh my, that’s awfully cute.   
You’re not hiding something in that are ya?”

“O-oh, no, no, I’m...” He glances away. You can feel the warmth radiating from his face. “I guess you might call me... trans? I’m... I don’t know, I tried to follow the rules of your world, calling myself a girl and all and it just, didn’t feel right...” He starts to trail off and ramble, getting a bit incoherent and nervous.

You bring a digit up to the tip of his snout and shush him, his voice settling down to a quiet whine. “Hey, it’s okay. I understand. It means no difference to me, you’re still the best damn monster someone like me could ask for. And sorry for assuming, I know I really shouldn’t.” You smile happily, and suddenly Noctzal’s arms are wrapped around you, holding you close to his body in a tight hug. “Oof, hey I love you too, hun.” You giggle, nuzzling against him affectionately.

You two spend a bit in each other’s arms, whispering sweet-nothings back and forth. Eventually Noctzal loosens his arms and settles them on your hips. “So, um... shall we continue? I’m still in the mood if, uh, you are...”

“I would love to.” You kiss him again before turning around on top of him. You straddle his waist, bringing the end of his tail up to your mouth. His sex smelled wonderful, a strange musk that vaguely resembled the scent of petrichor but with something more... unusual.

“Just let me know if you need to stop.” You mutter, before bringing his slit to your lips. You drag your tongue along his folds, tasting his oddly sweet arousal. And the musk, too. It tasted even more intense than his scent. Every lick caused Noctzal to shudder and whine in need, which only encouraged you to go further.

Your tongue dips inside of him, parting his lower lips. The taste intensifies, and you just can’t resist pressing your tongue in deep. His insides were rather interestingly textured, with countless tiny cilia rubbing against your tongue as it passes them. Moans echo through your room, a noise you never heard before from Noctzal. He was actually pretty adorable like this, and so submissive too. The smoke he exhaled on occasion came out thick with his moans, enough that it seemed to fog up the room.

“F-fuck, sweetie... Nnmm, please don’t stop~” The serpent whines and moans in delight. But as you eat him out, the cold numbness from earlier starts to spread. Not just places in direct contact with Noctzal’s smoke, but everywhere now. Your throat, chest, and stomach start to feel it too. But it felt good, and you didn’t want the sensations to stop.

You dive in deeper, your tongue pressing strangely deep into your boyfriend’s sex. Wait my tongue’s not that long, is it? Your body seems to be changing faster than you originally thought, but those thoughts were pretty immediately pushed to the back. You loved this, and you wanted to please your serpentine boyfriend.

With the longer tongue licking deep inside Noctzal, with occasional licks to his entrance, it didn’t take long for him to go over the edge. He moaned out passionately, his insides squeezing around your tongue and the rest of his body trembling. “Haah... b-babe holy shit...”

You slide your tongue out slowly, letting go of Noctzal’s tail. It flops down over one of his thick coils limply. “So, enjoy yourself?” You ask, turning back around in his lap.

But with a better look at you, he seems to hesitate a little in his words. “Y-yeah, but... sweetie you changed fast.” His words finally bring the topic of your transformation to the forefront. As you look down at yourself in the dim light, you realize that yeah, you have changed. And the numbness is gone, too.

Your skin has blackened unnaturally to the shadowy color of Noctzal’s hide. Your fingers ended in short claws, and you could feel your mouth elongated a bit into a short snout. In a way, you did look like your monstrous boyfriend, only much more humanoid. Something behind you caught your attention to, and you twist around to see a long, flexible tail extended from your spine. “Woah... So this stuff will revert, yeah? It’s not permanent yet?”

“I... think so. I didn’t think it’d be so fast, though, it always takes a few hours from my experience.” He strokes a paw over your head gently, and you realize your hair has melded into a few tendrils like the ones that make up his mane. “You do look... very cute, though. C-cuter than before, i-if that’s okay to say?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” You smile and draw him into another long, warm kiss. Your long tongue snakes into his mouth this time, swirling between his tongues. You tease out moans from him, and an idea for something new crosses your mind.

“Hey, would you be okay with me, well, penetrating you?” You ask in a whisper.

Noctzal seems a bit hesitant, but soon nods. “Y-yeah, but... can I go at my pace? Like, be in control?”

“Of course, love.” Another gentle kiss, and you turn around in his lap again. You bring your hands down, sliding yourself out of your underwear. Oh, even that’s changed. You expect your usual member to slide out, but instead find one that’s an inch or so longer, a bit thicker, and... is that a knot?

“Oh wow...” Noctzal gazes over your shoulder at your transformed length. He reaches a paw forward hesitantly. “C-can I?”

You nod, his paw gripping your length gently. He was very delicate with you, and seemed to just be feeling you up rather than playing with you. At least at first, as he soon started to stroke you gently. His huge paws made it a bit awkward, but he quickly found a good grip.

Your breath starts to quicken and turn to soft moans. Noctzal was pretty good at this. You reach back, running your fingers through his mane. “Oh gosh Noctzal...”

The serpent was enjoying himself, feeling you squirm in his arms. But eventually he relented, letting go of your member and bringing his tail up again. His damp entrance waited right at the tip of your length, teasing you with gentle little prods. Your hips buck instinctively, and his tail withdraws. “My pace. T-try not to move too much?”

You could tell he was trying to act more dominant with this, which wasn’t a lot compared to usual. It was actually really cute... His tail nudges up against your tip, and you try your best to hold your hips still.

Moans fill the room as Noctzal’s sex engulfs your member, you both unable to stop yourselves from moaning. He slides his tail down, taking you up to the start of your knot. All those cilia brushing across your head and shaft feel oh so good. “Oh gosh you’re big like this... H-how’s it feel?” He hisses into your ear, panting a little too.

“G-great, you feel so warm...” You run your hands through his mane, giving it a bit of a tug. “Don’t stop, though, I wanna see if I can knot you.” You practically purr out those words. The tug at Noctzal’s mane forces out a needy moan from him.

“I-I’ll try.” Your short claws dig gently into Noctzal’s hide as his tail starts to slide up and down your member. You can feel every inch of your length stroked by his cilia. It felt incredible, like nothing you’ve ever experienced before. Moans intensify, especially from you. You just couldn’t help yourself.

Tendrils draped down over your shoulders and chest, feeling you up and looking for sensitive spots. Noctzal was really trying his best to please you. A couple even found their way into your mouth, muffling your moans as you suckle on them.

Moans get louder, body get warmer, and thrusts get quicker. It felt like he was eager to take your knot with how hard he was going down on it. And with your orgasm inching closer and closer, you really hoped he did it soon. You tug harder on his mane, claws digging into his hide with extra vigor.

He gets the message, or at least you think. His tail presses down hard against your knot, wriggling and grinding his sex against your swollen base between thrusts. Your moans were getting desperate, as were his thrusts. You were both so close, if only he could-

F-fuuck! You moan out in bliss as Noctzal manages to finally take your knot. Your body shakes and your hips buck uncontrollably, your member spurting rope after rope of seed into your serpentine boyfriend. His insides squeeze around you in orgasm as well, milking you as you both whine and moan from your mutual orgasm.

Once you both calm down from your shared afterglow, you collapse into Noctzal’s arms which wrap lazily around you. His tendrils slide from your mouth, giving you freedom to moan out his name. “F-fuck, Noctzal... That was amazing...”

“Y-yeah... wow...” His paws run across your blackened body, feeling your torso and mane. “Yeah, this is... okay, you’re still in temporary territory.” You feel his snout nuzzle against your cheek gently from behind.

“So uh... How long is temporary?” You ask, wondering just how long you’d be like this if you decided against making it permanent.

Noctzal took a bit to think. “Couple days from where you are, I think. That’s... Is that gonna be a problem?”

“No, no, not at all! It would actually give me enough time to explore myself and think this over.” You reach your hands up and bring his snout down to kiss it gently before yawning a bit. “Mmmf, I think it’s sleep time... Are you okay sleeping with me, well, inside like this?”

“Of course, hun.” Noctzal purred in your ear, those big warm paws wrapping over you like a comforting blanket. Then the rest of his body followed suit, wrapping up what he could comfortably with the end of his tail stuck against you. As he does, you notice the thick blanket of smoke that’s filled the room, enough to mask the dim nightlight almost completely.

“Hey sweetie, your smoke isn’t going to make things... permanent overnight are they?” You bring up the dense smog.

Noctzal sniffs at the air, before shaking his head. “No, it’s not nearly dense enough. At most, I think... it would just hold you in this form for a bit longer? Is- that’s okay, right?”

“Yeah, sweetie, don’t worry about it.” You nestle in, getting comfortable in Noctzal’s coils. “Now let’s get some sleep, okay?” 

He nods in response, and you both get cozy, before drifting off into sleep with each other. Life as a shadow monster, huh? Well you can’t say that doesn’t sound nice.


End file.
